The Hitchhiker
by amused-cat23
Summary: Can some people be trusted? Even those who seem to need help? Going back to my love- Horror. Rated M for disturbing content, probable gore, language, and sexual content. Some slash as well.


**Hello hello. Yes, some may say "Rika! Don't you have enough works in progress?" And the answer to that is HA! HA HA HA! My brain runs at break neck speed, and I can't help the ideas that manifest inside of it. I got the idea for this little number after watching the movie **_**Identity**_**. And, I realized that I haven't gotten back to my true love in a while- Horror. **

**This story is not for those who are not comfortable with gore and scary situations. Now, don't judge me if things get really scary. I promise I'm not a serial killer. But I like to write about fun ways of killing people. Call it anger management. **

**A million thank yous to my gorgeous beta, Harrytwifan, who graciously supports my crazy fanfiction endeavors. I LOVE YOU, NANCY! :D**

Jasper squinted as he tried to see the dark road through the windshield. It was pitch black outside and pouring rain. It was nights like this that made Jasper wish he was at home in front of his fireplace. The sky was illuminated for a brief second by lightning, and that was all the time Jasper needed to see the rain soaked person walking along the highway's shoulder.

Now, Jasper knew that not all strangers were nice. In fact, some would gladly kill a person. But he was unable to remember those warnings as he saw the slight body walking outside, most likely drenched to the core and unbearably cold. Jasper clicked the heat on before pulling next to the foot traveler. He leaned over the console and passenger seat and cranked the window down.

"Are you alright?"

The man was wearing a thin hoodie with the hood up. Up close, Jasper could see that he was shivering. The man fruitlessly wiped water from his eyes before answering.

"Yeah, but my car broke down a few miles back. I was looking for somewhere to call a tow truck."

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

The man chuckled slightly. "Yeah, but I, uh, dropped it in a puddle and now it's fried."

"Well, I could give you a ride. You must be freezing."

The man nodded. "Thank you. I am."

Jasper opened the door and the man got in awkwardly. He sat on the very edge of the seat. He turned to Jasper.

"Do you have a towel? I don't want to get your seat wet…"

Jasper almost smacked his head. Of course. "Um, I think I have a blanket in the trunk. Let me get it…"

"No! I don't want you getting wet too. Why don't you pop the trunk open and I run and get it?"

"But… It's not a problem, I can get it-"

The man leaned forward, and in the dark, Jasper could see his dazzling smile. "Please, let me get it. You did rescue me, after all."

Jasper was transfixed by the man's beautiful green eyes. Somehow, even in the dark, they shone. While it was too dark to get a really good look at the man, Jasper could tell that he must be very attractive. It was enough to make his pants feel a bit too tight.

"Um, okay… I guess that would be okay…"

His fingers fumbled around the console, searching for the trunk release button. When he heard a low _thunk_, the man got out of the car and walked around to the back. Jasper peered at the man from his rearview mirror. When he returned to the car, he had a thick wool blanket in his arms. He unfolded it partially and set it on the passenger seat. Once seated, he took his hood off and gave Jasper another dazzling smile.

"I can't thank you enough! My name is Edward, by the way."

Edward's hair was matted to his head, but stuck up in some places. Jasper couldn't really tell in the low light, but it had a bit of a reddish tint. He realized that the polite thing to do would be to tell the man his name. Collecting himself, Jasper cleared his throat.

"N-no problem. I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."

Edward sat back and smiled again. "That's a very nice name. Jasper." He emphasized the _s_ and it sounded like a hiss. Jasper couldn't believe how sexy his name could sound.

"So, where are you headed, Jasper?"

Jasper pulled away from the shoulder and was staring at the road before him. "Home. From college."

Edward chuckled again. "I am too. Stanford. You?"

"University of Dallas. Where do you live?"

"Seattle."

Jasper turned to look at his passenger. "No way! Me too!"

Edward laughed. "Awesome!"

"Well, if things don't work out with the tow truck, I could always take you home…"

Edward shook his head. "I couldn't possibly ask for that. Thank you for the offer, though."

Jasper nodded and looked back at the road. He and Edward talked about random things, as conversation flowed easily.

Jasper hoped that the rain would let up a bit, but it didn't. In fact, it seemed to pick up quite a bit and visibility was low. He searched for any sign indicating somewhere where he could pull off. Just then, there was a loud crack of thunder and the sky was lit with electricity again. On the side of the road was a small motel.

Edward must've seen it as well, because he pointed at the motel and nudged Jasper. "Hey look! There's a motel. Do you think we could pull over there?"

Jasper nodded and did just that. The motel looked like any typical side of the road hotel. All the doors were on the outside, and the building looked like it was probably built early to mid sixties. There were a few cars parked outside, and one had people rushing out of it to the shelter of the motel. _Must be doing the same thing we are_, Jasper thought.

He parked the car and he and Edward ran out quickly. Unfortunately, the rain was coming down heavily, and the few feet it was from the car to the motel were enough for the men to get drenched. Well, Edward for a second time and Jasper for the first.

"This rain is ridiculous!" Edward exclaimed.

"I can't believe you walked through this!" Jasper yelled at the same time. Both men laughed and ducked into the motel's lobby.

The room was warm, and the two men welcomed it with open arms. The couple they had seen running into the motel was standing at the front desk, dripping wet. The guy was very tall and bulky, almost like a football player. The woman standing next to him was rather tall, though not as much as the guy. Her long blond hair hung straight down her back and was darkened by the rain. She was shivering and hugging herself. Unfortunately for her, her shirt was rather see through, and Jasper could see the pink lace of her bra through her soaked shirt. Their backs were to Jasper and Edward.

The man behind the front desk was exactly what you'd expect a guy working at a cheap motel on the side of the road to look like. He had a snakelike quality to him, with his long, scrawny frame, long face and long hair that was slicked back into a greasy ponytail. There was a fair bit of stubble along his sharp jaw. His eyes were small and rather squinty. He had a long and crooked nose, like it had been broken a few times. His lips were curled into a smarmy smile, the one snake oil salesmen most likely had. As he spoke, his pronounced Adam's apple bounced.

"You can't get a better deal than what you'll find here, folks. I mean, I could charge you extra for not booking in advance, but seeing how terrible the weather is, I'll make an exception," he winked at the blonde. "You guys want the honeymoon suite?"

Tall guy looked at his lady and raised an eyebrow. "How bout it, babe?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders and tall guy nodded to the receptionist.

"Excellent."

Jasper noted the hissing sound the man made as he spoke. _Ironic_, he mused.

Edward turned to look at Jasper. "Maybe we should get rooms, too. I mean, it's _really_ bad out there… I wouldn't want you trying to navigate through that."

Jasper was mesmerized by Edward. His suspicion was correct. Edward had the most beautiful and other worldly green eyes he had ever seen. And his hair was a rich auburn and stuck up everywhere. Edward's eyes widened slightly and he smiled crookedly before clearing his throat. Jasper shook his head and tried to remember what Edward last said. Rooming for the night. It wasn't a bad idea. Plus, he could call his mom and tell her he'd be there tomorrow rather than tonight. He nodded and the two of them walked up to the front desk after the couple.

"You guys in the same situation?"

Jasper and Edward nodded and proceeded to book rooms. The receptionist, also known as James, informed the two of a certain road block.

"Well, it seems that there is only one room left. It has two beds though, so…"

Jasper started to feel a bit tingly. He certainly did not mind staying in the same room with the drop dead sexy Edward, but he also didn't want to sound creepy.

"Um, if it's okay with you…"

Edward laughed. "Of course it is! We can split the cost!"

So it was settled. Jasper could hardly contain his enthusiasm.

**Tell me what you think!**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


End file.
